


Killing Boredom

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also I refuse to use 'Oma' that's ugly, I'll put a warning in the chapter's note if we are in the canon timeline, M/M, Most of these are going to be AU, Sometimes pre-relationship, sometimes established relationships, whether it's total!AU or Hope's Peak!AU depends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Sai/Ouma prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Trying again

**Author's Note:**

> Non-killing game AU. Shuichi asks Kokichi for help. What was he even thinking about ?

“What do you think of this one ?”

Kokichi manages to stop playing with his phone for a second - it’s candy crush, he can take a break - to see his friend appear from behind the changing room’s curtain. He looks so awkward in his too-large suit that Kokichi can’t help but smile. His fingers itch to take a picture : one has never enough blackmail material.

“Perfect. Lovely colour.” He grins.

Shuichi raises an eyebrow.

“ _Really_?”

“Would I ever lie to you ?”

Blank stare from the other boy.

“I’m trying something else.”

Kokichi sighs dramatically, going back to his phone. Shuichi can be so boring sometimes. Shouldn’t a detective be great at disguising himself ? That seems like a serious oversight. Though the boy’s appearance is certainly unremarkable enough to not need a disguise. Maybe.

“What about this one ?” Shuichi asks.

“Beautiful.” He replies, without even throwing a glance in direction of the changing room. “Highlight the color of your eyes or something.”

“Urgh, you’re not helping.”

He loses his game at Candy Crush and curses under his breath, before turning his attention toward Shuichi, who is wearing a suit even _uglier_ than the one before. This time, he doesn’t resist and takes a picture. The detective is frowning on it. Great.

“You _knew_ I wouldn’t help” Kokichi observes. “Also I have a terrible sense of fashion, just in case you didn’t know that. Ultimate Supreme Leaders aren’t the most useful people when it comes to dress up for a ~ secret mission ~”

“It’s not a secret mission” Shuichi says. “I’m going with a client to a private reception so I can…”

Kokichi rolls his eyes.

“Don’t make it more boring than it is. I’m just saying that someone like Tsumugi might have been more useful.”

“I didn’t ask you to come with me because of your talent. I asked you because I knew you would be honest about what you like or not” Shuichi says.

Kokichi stares at the other for a few seconds, wondering if he just heard what he thinks he heard. Then, he puts a hand against his chest in an offended gesture.

“In all my life, I’ve never heard something so _insulting_. Do you really consider me more honest than Kaito or Gonta ? What did I do to you to deserve such infamy ?”

“Cut the bullcrap, Kokichi” Shuichi replies. “I didn’t say you were an honest person, I’m just saying that you are not going to tiptoe around me like others people might do, okay ?”

Silence for another moment.

“Are you saying that I’m rude ?” Kokichi can feel the tears at the corner of his eyes - he isn’t about to let them fall, but he knows that even with people who know the trick, they get an impact. “That I wouldn’t hesitate hurting other people’s feelings. That I would tell you without any moral dilemma that every suit you tried until now managed the incredible feat to be uglier than the previous one ? That’s awful.”

Shuichi has this weird smile on his lips, like he has anytime he thinks he is figuring out Kokichi, even when he isn’t, and Kokichi narrows his eyes. Maybe he was a little too over-the-top, this time, huh ?

“So” the detective says. “This is the last one, and it’s ugly too. I’m changing back.”

“Sure.” Kokichi says. “But wait a second.” He goes for his phone, and before Shuichi can move an inch, he snaps another picture. “Blackmail material” he sing-songs.

While the detective is changing back to his usual clothes, he looks at the picture he just took. Shuichi is smiling on this one. He likes it better.


	2. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-killing game AU. Saihara and Ouma are roomates.

Shuichi’s quiet afternoon ended when the hurricane known as Kokichi entered the flat they shared as - platonic, which was a shame for the trainee detective but what can we do ? - roomates.

“Chaaaarge !” The purple-haired boy yelled.

He ran through the room and threw himself at Shuichi, half-strangling him from behind with his arms tights around his neck.

“Kokichi” He croaked out. “Stop that.”

Whether the other teenager didn’t hear him, or he just didn’t care, but the only difference was that he started to cling to him with his legs too, and he wrapped them up around Shuichi’s waist. Then he felt a finger push _right_ between his ribs and he flinched.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” He heard a singing voice near his ear ( and made his best to not react in an Inappropriate-Because -Non-Platonic-Way ) “I missed you all day, so I want you all for myself.”

“I’m paying attention !” He argued. “How could I not ! You are _killing_ me”

The detective didn’t want to hurt Kokichi and while doing his best to try and keep the shorter boy from poking him too hard, stumbled toward the couch, before he managed to free himself, letting the other boy fall on a pile of cushions.

“Aw, you beat me.” Kokichi sighed in a falsely disappointed voice.

Lying like that, fluttering eyelashes, cheeks a little pink and shirt just lifted enough that Shuichi could start to see the pale skin underneath, he was ridiculously attractive, and the detective felt the urge to _not be there_ , suddenly.

As soon as he tried to move away, though, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

“Stay with me ?” He pleaded, looking at Shuichi from under his eyelashes.

Sometimes he really thought Kokichi knew about his feelings and was torturing him. He sighed.

“Alright, then. But no poking !” he warned.

Kokichi offered him a shit-eating grin as a reply.

“No promise !”


End file.
